


Knowing My Place [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Knowing My Place' by Fabrisse.</p>
<p>A short exploration of Eliza's thoughts a few months after the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing My Place [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowing My Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299835) by [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse). 



**Length:** 7min:22sec

 

**Download links:** [mp3 (8.16 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eehl0k9o0i7jvfr/Knowing_my_Place.mp3) or [audiobook (8.34 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h0gik43mzc43h8t/Knowing_My_Place.m4b)


End file.
